


Kink Drabbles

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Priest (2011), Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF, Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, F/M, Ice Play, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All drabbles written for the <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/360308.html">December Mini Challenge: Tiny Bingos</a> on <a href="http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org">kink_bingo</a>, whereupon participants had to write fics of up to 100 words in length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Best Servant of All, The Chronicles of Riddick, Riddick/Vaako, Bondage (Other)

**Author's Note:**

> This also marks the first time I've ever written RPF, let alone Star Trek RPF! :o)

Riddick circled the prone form of Vaako, admiring the way the Necromonger knelt perfectly still in front of the Lord Marshal’s throne. The only part of Vaako that moved was the man’s eyes, dark pupils surrounded by darker irises tracking every one of Riddick’s steps around him.

“Don’t move,” Riidick purred, deep voice hissing in the other man’s ear as he tugged at the restraints that tied Vaako’s wrists to his ankles.

Vaako held still, body thrumming with tension and need. The Necromongers were masters of pain, ideal servants for Riddick’s needs and Vaako was the best servant of all.


	2. Blood and Essence, Priest (2011), Black Hat/OFC, Blood Play

Black Hat suckled at his victim’s neck, feeling her body shudder against him. Her cries were weaker now than they had been, hands a slight weight against his back, body pliant and submissive beneath his own. His tongue lapped out, spreading blood across the fresh white planes of her throat, lips attaching to her skin, teeth breaking through again and again to draw ever more blood in their wake. Her blood, her essence and life force fizzled in his veins, lighting his body up as he bent his head again and drank from her, erection achingly hard in his pants.


	3. Branded, Supernatural, Dean/Castiel, Spanking/Paddling

Dean felt the sharp crack of Castiel’s hand slap against his naked ass, sending shock waves through his entire body from the force of the blow. Dean’s hips bucked forward, creating sharp friction between his hard length and Castiel’s firm thigh as the angel’s hand descended once more. Castiel’s fingers left a sharp and distinct shape against Dean’s skin, bright and livid as the branded scar upon the hunter’s shoulder. Castiel smiled as he continued to lay his mark upon Dean, enjoying the feel of cracking blows against his lover’s exposed body, the give of flesh beneath his descending palm.


	4. Cold as Ice, Star Trek RPS, Chris Pine/Karl Urban, Temperature Play

Chris hissed at the slick feel of an ice cube trickling its way across his clavicle, directed down towards one nipple by Karl’s sure and steady hand. Karl watched as Chris’ eyes stretched wide as the ice cold cube dragged around his sensitised nipple, raising a field of gooseflesh around the nub.

“Karl,” Chris moaned out, fingers digging into the other man’s side..

Karl’s eyelashes dipped low, covering his hazel eyes from view, tongue peeking from between his lips as he circled the cube around Chris’ navel, making Chris hiss again, hips bucking as cold water trickled over his skin.


	5. Watching, Star Trek (2009), Kirk/McCoy, Voyeurism

Jim watched from the doorway as Leonard’s hand slowly caressed his cock, eyes closed as he did so. Jim admired the long lines of his lover’s body, taut and sweaty, uninhibited in Leonard’s surety that he was alone. Panting filled the air as Leonard stroked his way to completion, fingers shifting against his length, lips parting in a singular cry of - Jim! - as he came, limbs shaking with the force of his own orgasm. Leonard’s eyes opened, hazy and indistinct as he turned his gaze upon Jim. The doctor had known that Jim had been there all along.


End file.
